


Good Intentions

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: He was seriously debating giving Armie some lame excuse and spending the night in bed with a box of tissues.





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Artful Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016156//). Please read that one first :)

Timmy sighed as he settled into the couch cushions. Finally, he was alone. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as the gentle breeze from the ceiling fan ruffled his curls. His hand skimmed over the soft skin just above his waistband, a little tease to get himself warmed up. He spread his legs, wriggling to get comfy, and slid his hand into his shorts. 

He groaned in relief as he took hold of himself. How had he survived the day? How had he survived the last three weeks? Surrounded by sensuality and sex with no outlet besides his own hand. Frustration was putting it mildly. He was seriously debating giving Armie some lame excuse and spending the night in bed with a box of tissues. He tugged his shorts down and brought his cock out, smearing two fingers through the precome that beaded at his slit, easing the way for a faster stroke. 

He envied Elio. He wanted a Marzia, or an Oliver, or both, or anyone he could touch and who would touch him where he needed it. He thought about Esther’s thighs bracketing his face, imagined flicking her clit with his tongue until she begged him for more. He thought about Armie, naked and heavy on top of him, pressing against him with his thick, hot

Knock knock knock!

“Tim? You there?”

Timmy yanked his hand out of his shorts with a barely muffled howl.

“I know we said seven, but I was ready early so I thought I’d come over. You OK? I heard yelling.”

Timmy leapt off the couch, called “It’s open, just a second,” as he hurried to the bathroom.  _ Fucking Armie. _ He heard him enter as he scowled at his reflection. He washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face. His cock had softened a little, but there was still a definite bulge going on. He poked it, groaned when it responded with an enthusiastic bounce.

Armie was sitting on the sofa with an air of perfect nonchalance, flicking through a book Timmy had left on the coffee table. Seeing him occupy the space he had been pleasuring himself in moments before made Timmy’s cheeks bloom with colour. 

“Ready. Shall we go?”

Armie smiled up at him as he put the book down, “You alright? You look flushed.”

“Kinda tired,” Timmy lied. 

Armie stood up, squeezed his shoulder with brotherly affection, “Dinner, then. You pick.”

 

The food was delicious, but Timmy just stared at it, occasionally moved something glumly with his fork.

“OK,” Armie sat back, wiped his mouth with a napkin and folded his arms, “what’s bothering you? And don’t say you’re tired again, cos I call bullshit.”

Timmy sighed heavily, put his utensils down on the red checked tablecloth, “I’m just a little down, I guess. Sorry, it doesn’t matter.”

“Course it matters,” Armie’s brow creased in concern.

“I just feel, like, stuck, you know? Keyed up and I can’t think straight,” he rubbed his face with his hands, giggled at how pathetic he felt.  _ Might as well say it, he’s not gonna let this go.  _ “Fuck. I am so horny.”

A couple of tourists turned to look at them. Timmy slunk down in his chair while Armie laughed loudly.

“Oh Tim, Timmy Tim, little Timmy T, why didn’t you say something?”

Timmy felt his heart race. Did Armie mean? Did he want to?

“Of course I’ll help you find someone! I am an excellent wingman. Got my buddy together with this girl ten years ago, married after six months.”

“No, no, no, that’s not”

“Let’s finish up here and hit a few bars. I guarantee your, ahem, ‘problem’ will be solved by tomorrow morning,” he did the air quotes and everything. 

“Armie!” Timmy grabbed his arm, panicked, but Armie just grinned and raised his eyebrows.

 

The two double vodkas swishing around in his belly did nothing to ease his anxiety. Armie was over on the other side of the bar, chatting to a girl with golden brown skin and long, silky hair. She was absolutely gorgeous. Totally out of Timmy’s league. What was Armie  _ thinking _ ? He gestured to Timmy and she gave him a wave. He waved back, mortified. 

Armie guided the girl over to him with a hand on the small of her back. “Tim, this is Cara. Cara, Tim.”

She shook his hand. He blushed. 

“I’m gonna get us another round,” Armie announced, already walking away from them, winking, jostling Timmy’s shoulder on his way past. Subtle, like a cactus to the face.

“So,” Cara smiled at him, “you’re here to make a film?”

“You’re British?!”  _ Fuck. What a fucking stupid thing to say. _

She giggled, “Yep, and your boyfriend told me you were French, but you sound pretty American to me.”

“My dad’s French.”

“Ah,” she nodded in understanding.

“Wait! He’s not my”

“Margaritas!” Armie held the tray above their heads, slowly lowered it between them.

“Thanks!” Cara lapped the salt from the rim of her glass.

Timmy’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he watched her mouth, utterly transfixed. 

Armie looked from one to the other, “I’m...Gonna go over there for awhile,” he shimmied away, pretending he had spotted someone.

They both watched him leave.

“Do you do this a lot then?” Cara took a sip of her drink.

“Do what?” Timmy was still looking at Armie.

“Pick people up together?”

“What the fuck? No! We’re not. He’s not. We’re just colleagues.”

“Right,” she smirked at him.

Timmy tugged at the hem of his shirt, “I like your dress.”

“Thanks. You’re very cute.”

Timmy giggled, shook his head. 

She stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, “I think my friends are missing me. Tell him thanks for the drink,” and she was gone.

Armie came back moments later. “What happened?”

“Her friend needed her,” Timmy lied, “let’s just go home, OK? I’m not in the mood anymore.”

“OK, if you say so.”

 

Armie, making no move to go back to his own apartment, helped himself to a beer from Timmy’s fridge and flopped down on the couch. Timmy flopped down next to him, put his feet up on the coffee table.

“She was pretty,” Armie offered, swigging from his bottle.

“Yeah, she was,” Timmy smiled at the ceiling, “she also thought you were my boyfriend.”

Armie snorted, “What?  _ Really _ ?”

“Oh yes.”

“Fuck. Well, we can go somewhere else tomorrow night.”

Timmy rolled onto his side, gazed up at Armie’s beautiful face, “Honestly, dude, I don’t think it’ll help. Thank you, for trying, but it’s just not gonna happen.”

Armie rolled his eyes, “Are you for real?”

“What?”

“Tim, seriously, you could have your pick.”

Timmy choke laughed into the backrest.

“You think I'm joking?” Armie dug his fingers under his ribs, tickling him mercilessly. 

Timmy screeched and flailed, lunged at Armie to fend off his attack. He ended up in Armie’s lap, straddling his thighs, breathing heavily. Armie brushed a stray curl away from his forehead.

The first kiss was far too brief. Timmy wasn’t sure who had initiated it. They parted, blinking at each other. Armie shifted, opening his legs so Timmy could drop down further, rest more snugly against him. 

The second kiss was better. Timmy tangled his hands in Armie’s hair, thumbs brushing the slight stubble on his cheeks. Armie kneaded his thighs with strong fingers. There was tongue. Timmy liked it. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, rocking his hips, pressing his erection into Armie’s groin. 

“Tim,” Armie rose to meet him, his hands sliding up Timmy’s back. “What do you need?” He spoke softly, his lips brushing Timmy’s. He cupped Timmy’s cock, squeezed him through the washed cotton of his shorts, “This?”

Timmy nodded, closing his eyes and pushing into Armie’s welcoming grip. 

“Only this?”

He was teasing. Timmy yanked his head back for more kisses. 

“Stand up,” Armie’s eyes were dark, heavy, “take your shorts off.”

Timmy climbed off him, willed his hands to stop shaking as he undid the button, pulled the zip down. They pooled at his ankles. 

Armie sat forward. He slid a finger up the leg of Timmy’s boxers, slightly pulling them away from his body, “These, too.”

Timmy felt hot all over. He was already damp and sticky, throbbing so close to Armie’s face. He pushed his underwear down his legs, too aroused, too embarrassed to look at Armie looking at him. 

“Lay down,” Armie’s voice was hoarse. He swallowed, “On the couch.”

Timmy did as instructed, grabbing a pillow to rest under his head. Armie shifted, sitting between his parted legs. He unlaced Timmy’s shoes, but left his socks on, kissing up his ankles, his inner thighs. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Armie,” Timmy couldn’t keep still. He rolled his hips and thrust upwards, whining at the lack of friction. 

“Sssshhh,” Armie stroked his thumb across his hip bone, “Calm. I’m here.”

“Please, I need you. Just touch me, please.”

Armie licked a long stripe up his length, starting at his balls and ending with a kiss to the tip. 

“Please,” it was almost a sob.

Armie took him into his mouth properly. He had barely started bobbing his head before Timmy was clawing at his bicep, moaning that he was close. He came seconds later, chest heaving as he melted into the couch cushions. Armie pulled off, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Sorry,” Timmy threw his arm over his eyes, tried to force his breathing back into a normal rhythm.

“It’s fine. You had a rough day.”

“I’m gonna,” Timmy gestured to his lower half, panting, “just gimme a sec.”

Armie chuckled as he stroked his calf, “Have you ever?”

Timmy shook his head.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Armie stood up, took his jeans and underwear off in one go. Timmy knelt between his legs when he sat down again, held his cock in a loose fist, testing its weight. They kissed again, Armie leaning forward to push his tongue into Timmy’s mouth. 

“What do I do?”

Armie moaned, ran a hand through his hair, “Just lick it. Do what feels nice on you.”

Timmy trailed kisses up and down his shaft, lapped at his slit until Armie groaned and pulled away.

“Suck me. Just the tip. As much as you can take.”

The fat head of Armie’s dick filled his mouth completely. His lips stretched as he hollowed out his cheeks, sucked hard.

“Fuck, baby. That’s it,” he started working his shaft, fingers bumping Timmy’s chin on each upstroke, “can I do this? Can I come in your hot little mouth?”

Timmy hummed a yes. He tried to match Armie’s rhythm, but it was difficult to coordinate. He ended up holding his knee for balance and just letting Armie fuck his face, careful to keep his lips tight so he didn’t push too far and make him gag.

His jaw had just started to twinge when Armie came with a grunt, salty and thick. Timmy swallowed, kept swallowing. Armie stroked his hair as he milked the last few drops from his cock.

Timmy pulled his shirt over his head as he settled back in Armie’s lap. Their mouths shared the taste of one another.

“That was good,” Armie stroked his back, his sides.

Timmy kissed his neck, nuzzled under his jaw, “I wanna fuck.” He was hard again, leaking onto Armie’s stomach, his orgasm having barely taken the edge off. 

“Such a mouth on you,” Armie captured his lips again. His small rump fitted perfectly into his large, warm hands. He slid a finger between Timmy’s cheeks, teasing at his furled entrance. 

Timmy buried his face in Armie’s neck. Armie brought two fingers to his mouth and wet them quickly.

“Just this, for tonight.”

Timmy whimpered as Armie slowly pushed his finger inside. 

“OK?”

“Uh huh.”

“Fuck, so tight.”

Sweat slid down Timmy’s back as he struggled to accommodate the intrusion. Armie moved carefully, in and out, nice and slow. Timmy moaned. Warmth flooded his pelvis as the weird sensation gave way to sharp little bursts of pleasure. Armie added a second finger. Timmy nearly saw stars. He wound his arms around Armie’s shoulders and clung to him, shifting his hips to take as much as Armie wanted to give him. 

“How does it feel?”

Timmy moaned loudly.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Armie sped up, pushing his fingers as far as they would go each time.

Timmy whined as he jerked himself hard, his grip bordering on painful. Armie covered his hand with his own, slowing him to a more reasonable pace.

“Steady,” He curled his fingers inside Timmy's tight heat, stroking, searching.

“Fuck! Oh fuck. Oh fuck yes!” Timmy came all over Armie's belly, collapsed against him in a sweaty, sticky heap. 

Armie pulled his fingers out, ran his free hand up and down Timmy's back, “Better now?” 

 

Armie cleaned them up while Timmy stood by the sink, sleepy and sated. Timmy couldn't resist unbuttoning his shirt, sliding his arms inside to pull him into a warm hug. 

“Do you want me to stay over?”

Timmy nodded against his chest.

They climbed into bed together, cuddling up under the soft blankets. 

“Armie?” 

“Mmmm?”

“Do you think we should talk about it?”

Armie pulled the blanket up further, tucking it under Timmy's chin, “Tomorrow.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
